Floor mats of the “throw-in” or accessory type are popularly used to protect carpeted floor of vehicles. Such mats are generally manufactured with a planar configuration and are customarily made of a material sufficiently flexible to conform, when placed in use, to the multiplicity of shapes and contours characteristic of vehicle floors. Moreover, almost all floor mats found in motor vehicles today merely protect the floor of the vehicle from getting damaged due to dirt from the user's feet. Such limited use of floor mats ignores their potential to act as information processing centers and controllers for other devices.